Outtell
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: 4x14 I DO-FILLER: Kurt tells Blaine what Tina did to him the night he had passed out from the cold medicine.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Outtell **

Kurt had not meant for it to happen again, and yet, here he is, only two hours after the movies have ended and Blaine had, after they both had dropped of Tina at her place, offered to keep Kurt company for a while longer.

It had been all innocent when Kurt had asked if Blaine would like to stay a little longer, catch up some more, after all, the time at the wedding had not been spent at all with a lot of talking.

Blaine had accepted, craving Kurt's closeness, trying to hold on to it, him, them, as long as anyhow possible while Kurt is in actual reach, ... in Ohio.

It had all been oh so innocent until they had sat down on Kurt's bed in his room and their hands had touched, and suddenly all had been skin and hunger, hunger in both boys' eyes, pulsing through all of their bodies.

And now they are lying here, naked under the covers, Blaine still panting like crazy, Kurt curled into Blaine's side, one leg hooked over one of Blaine's, a blessed out smile of his own on his face, as the heaving of his chest slows quicker than Blaine's. All the dance training is paying off in many ways, his body more limber than ever before.

"Did I wear you out?" Kurt asks, still smiling as Blaine can only reply in an affirmative heaved grunt, and Kurt just loves how powerful that heart, Blaine's heart is pumping under the hand splayed on his chest, caressing gently ... until Kurt stops. "Blaine?"

"Mmh?" Blaine is still breathing hard.

"Do you know about ...," the thought Blaine might not know, not know at all really has not crossed Kurt's mind until now, lying here ... with Blaine, in a way maybe similar to how Tina had, _'... only them now with much less clothes on.'_ Kurt really hopes there were many MANY more clothes involved when Tina had ...

"... about?" Blaine interrupts Kurt's train of thought, which Kurt is not at all ungrateful for.

He lets out a breath before he says, "Did Tina tell you she ... she ..."

"She what?"

"I don't know how to say it," Kurt huffs out as he untangles himself from Blaine and throws himself back into the pillows beside them, the sheet pooling around Kurt's hips as he lies staring up at the ceiling until there is something, someone else looking back down at him.

"Hey," Blaine breathes softly as he hovers over his ex-boyfriend of which he likes to think much more as his current lover. "Are you upset she is crushing on me?"

Blaine looks surprisingly serious right now, Kurt cannot help but notice, despite the statement to Kurt being an entirely crazy one, Kurt huffing out, "No," with a bitch please face, but a surprisingly scratchy voice. When Blaine looks at him sceptical, Kurt goes on, "But I am upset by the way she treats you."

"Treats me? We hang out in, sometimes after school, she helped me to get over a cold some week..."

"But has she told you how?"

"I don't know what you mean, Kurt!" Blaine says, growing increasingly upset, although he himself is not sure what about, sinking down onto the bed beside Kurt again, who props himself up to be able to look at Blaine, a mere moment later.

Taking Blaine's right hand in his own, and lacing their fingers tightly he finally says, after almost two minutes of quiet and simply holding hands stretching between them, "Blaine?", Kurt waits for the boy to look back at him before he goes on, "What did Tina exactly give you against that cold you had?"

"Chinese chicken soup and cold medicine mostly. Why?" Blaine asks unsure as Kurt's eyes grow wider and wider in comprehension.

"The stuff that basically knocks you out?" Kurt has helped Blaine through more than one cold since they met at Dalton all this time ago.

"Yeah. But she was really sweet about it, just got me a blanket and left me to sleep; she was over because I wanted to help her with our Diva assignment, but she was really sweet about it, and said she had not minded at all that ..."

Blaine is irritated by the sudden angry look on Kurt's face, "Didn't mind at all my ass."

"Kurt! What the heck is wrong with you?" Blaine replies, fuelled by irritation and confusion tugging his hand free from Kurt's who tries to hold on at first but then lets Blaine tug his hand free and turn onto his side to face away from Kurt, ending up starring blindly at a white wall.

"Blaine, please look at me. I don't want to say it like this. Please. I need you to look at me, so I know you will be okay again ... after what I need to tell you."

"It can't be that big a deal, Tina is so sweet to me all the time ..."

"Blaine, trust me, please," Kurt tries to sound as gentle as he can, as he places a hand on Blaine's shoulder, trying to coax him into turning back around. When Blaine does and his eyes are already watery Kurt swallows hard, adding, "Maybe we should get out of bed and dressed first."

"No," Blaine says, as he turns fully to face Kurt, both boys lying on their sides now, facing each other, "Just ... tell me." Blaine takes Kurt's left hand in his right and squeezes, just as he squeezes a "Please," past his own lips, quivering slightly with tension building up in all of his body now.

Kurt squeezes back, before moving in and taking all of Blaine in his arms, holding him tight, spending nothing but comfort for a while, before he moves his head back far enough, still holding Blaine, to find the other boy's eyes. "When Tina stayed a while longer, that night you passed out from the cold medicine, I'd guess it must have been that night, she just went and rubbed that cream to ease your breathing all over your chest."

"What?" Blaine asks, voice small. Whispers to himself, "So that's how it got all used up." And suddenly he is feeling nauseous, body slumping a little towards Kurt, as his brain insits on recalling 'That smell.'

Kurt just nods. Swallowing and blinking hard against his own tears as he takes in the confused look on Blaine's face, the disbelief in his eyes, "Yeah, she blurted it out when she, you know, 'attacked' me at Schuester's non-wedding, because, she said, I was mistreating you, playing with your feelings."

"But you aren't," Blaine blurts right out, sounding desperate now.

Kurt answering in a small whisper, "I hope so."

"Hey, no, look at me," Blaine cups Kurt's cheek, "You are not playing with my feelings. You told me from the start where we stand, and I did agree to your terms, these are our terms. But Tina, she just, wow, I had not, I did not ... she just ... took." And then Blaine is crying in all seriousness.

And Kurt is holding him, kissing his hair, "Let it out, I'm here. I'm here."

After a while Blaine calms down enough to ask a question heavy on his mind ever since he has heard Kurt's words, "Is this how it made you feel?"

"How what made me feel?" Kurt has to ask, feeling a little lost.

"The way, Dave Karofsky just ... just took," Blaine whispers, unsure he is allowed to touch that subject anymore, now that him and Kurt are no longer together.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt says, pulling him back deeper into his arms again. "Honestly, I think what Tina did ... I feel like that is so much worse. I get that they were both feeling lonely and abandoned, but touching someone that intimately when they are unconscious that is just a whole different level of trust breaking. I mean, ... she says she is your friend. And then she goes and does something like this. I am not trying to tell you how you should feel, but ... you asked, and I ... I would not know how to trust someone like that again, not fully."

"I want to trust her," Blaine says, burying himself deeper in Kurt's chest, his body heat.

Kurt is placing more kisses in Blaine's curls as he whispers back, "And that big heart is such a big part of why I love you so much," such a big part of why Kurt wants nothing more than be Blaine's again, feel able to be Blaine's again, be able to protect him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so I got wondering, rewatching some late Season 4 Klaine, how Kurt might have told Blaine about Tina's confession to him, since Blaine can only have heard about it from Kurt, no one else knew. So this happened. Hope it did not seem overly drawn out or dramatic. I found this a tough subject to write about in some ways.

Thank you for reading! Your thoughts and comments are welcome as always!


End file.
